Władca Pierdzionka: alternatiw werszyn
by Licia1410
Summary: Na świat padł cień legendy, która okazała się prawdą...czy Drużynie Kiełbaski uda się upiec ten zdradziecki kawał mięsa?


- Wuju!

- Feliks!

- Generalnie tęskniłem za Tobą! – wyznał chłopak ściskając Gilberta w objęciach.

- Ja za Tobą nie, ale się nie przejmuj. Tu jest zbyt wiele pięknych kobiet – zaśmiał się albinos zataczając koło ręką po pokoju hotelowym obklejonym przez niego rozkładówkami z Playboya – to dziś narada, tak?

- Totalnie. Rozumiem, że Ty też na niej jakby będziesz, nie?

- Muszę. W końcu to ja byłem pierwszym powiernikiem Kiełbaski.

- Generalnie faktycznie. – zamyślony blondyn chciał usiąść na łóżku, ale nie trafił i wylądował na podłodze. Wcale go to nie zraziło; wycelował czterema literami metr dalej i tym razem jego misja została zakończona sukcesem.

- Słuchaj Feliks, chciałbym Ci coś podarować. Mi to się już nie przyda, bo już nigdy więcej nie mam zamiaru ruszać swojego tyłka na żadne mniej lub bardziej niebezpieczne wyprawy, ale kto wie, może Ty zrobisz z tych przedmiotów dobry użytek?

- A co to jakby jest? – zaciekawił się chłopak.

- Po pierwsze, masz tutaj oto te grabki – z kufra stojącego tuż przy łóżku wyjął małe zielone narzędzie – Mogą się przydać gdy spotkasz nieprzyjaciół – łatwo wydrapać tym oczy. Ale mają jeszcze kilka innych zastosowań! Na przykład o tu, można rozsunąć rączkę na dowolną długość i TA DAM! już możesz pożegnać się z nieproszonymi liśćmi w ogródku!

- Generalnie genialne! – młodemu Łukasiewiczowi już błyszczały się oczy na myśl o tych godzinach zabawy w piaskownicy razem z Torisem. Geniusz z tego jego wuja.

- Po drugie i ostatnie, ten fartuszek – mówiąc to wyjął spod poduszki czerwony strój w białą kratkę z żółciutkim kurczakiem z przodu – to…

- Ten fartuszek generalnie jest odporny na wszelkie jakby uderzenia ostrza, nie? Twardy jak totalnie stal, a lekki jak totalnie piórko…

- Nie! To…

- A więc jakby będzie chronił przed ogniem…?!

- Nie! To…

- To jakby co?!

- No właśnie nic! To całkowicie zwykły fartuszek, ale za to jaki zagilbisty, nie? – uśmiechnął się.

- No totalnie! – na twarz Feliksa wskoczył banan.

Wziął od Gilberta ubranie i założył na siebie. Do kieszonki pod kurczakiem wsadził grabki i chciał tam jeszcze umieścić Kiełbaskę, ale czynność przerwał mu wuj:

- Daj mi tę Kiełbaskę! TERAZ! – wykrzyczał piskliwym głosem i z obłędem w oczach zaczął iść w kierunku biednego blondyna. Jednak zahaczył stopą o zagięcie na dywanie i wylądował tuż pod stopami zielonookiego, który szybko schował wyrób masarski w czeluści fartuszka.

- Przepraszam – albinos podniósł się z podłogi i otrzepał ubranie – lepiej już chodźmy…

W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł ciemnowłosy okularnik.

- Pan Vash wzywa Was już na spotkanie.

- Jasne, Roderich! Idziemy, Feliks!

- Mam nadzieję, że wiecie czemu się tu spotkaliśmy? – Zwingli rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych.

- Tak – odezwał się Francis – tylko wyjaśnij nam jedno: dlaczego my właściwie siedzimy w piwnicy, a nie na przykład w sali konferencyjnej?

- Tam swoje spotkanie ma Kółko Strzeleckie.

- Sala balowa?

- Urodziny małej Lili.

- To chociaż stołówka?

- Spotkanie Koła Gospodyń Wiejskich – westchnął Vash – ostatecznie mieliśmy wybór: piwnica, albo łazienka na czwartym piętrze.

- To czemu nie wybraliśmy łazienki?

- Bo jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, ten hotel nie ma czwartego piętra – fuknął blondyn już wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony dociekliwością Bonnefoya.

- No ale…

- STOP! – huknął – wróćmy do tematu narady…

- Tak – przerwał mu Ludwig – Jeśli wolno, ja zacznę. Na nasz świat padł ciemny cień legendy, która okazała się prawdziwa. To znaczy każdy wiedział, że Ivan dawien dawno wyrobił dziewiętnaście Kiełbasek: trzy dla Szwajcarów, siedem dla Greków i dziewięć dla Francuzów, aby liczyć na ich wsparcie w momencie kryzysu. Jednak plotki donosiły, że Braginsky stworzył także dwudziestą Kiełbaskę – Kiełbaskę Władzy. Mając ją, mógł dowolnie wpływać na poczynania swych „sojuszników", przez co przejął praktycznie władzę nad wszystkim.

- Jednak nadszedł czas Wielkiej Bitwy o Honor – wtrącił Kiku – inaczej zwanej Wielką Rozpierduchą w Supermarkecie – Jeden Kilogram Kiełbasy Śląskiej Tylko Po 9.99zł. W ogromnym rozgardiaszu, między świszczącymi kulami ortopedycznymi, sztucznymi szczękami i łokciami starszych pań, poległo wielu naszych, ale także padło mnóstwo pobratymców wroga. Nielicznym udało się dojść do kas. Jednak wtedy, Kiełbaska Władzy zaginęła. Nikt od tamtego czasu jej nie widział. Aż do teraz, kiedy mamy pewność, że ten zaginiony kawałek niesamowicie złego mięsa leży teraz przed nami.

- A teraz, musimy go zniszczyć – dokończył Szwajcar.

- Alee jaak naaleeżyy too zroobiić? – spytał Heracles, głaskając kota leżącego mu na kolanach.

- Jest tylko jeden sposób, aby tego dokonać. Należy wrzucić tę Kiełbaskę do ognia Grilla Przeznaczenia – odezwał się do tej pory milczący Artur.

- A musimy iść aż tam? – spytał Francuz - Przecież ogień jest praktycznie wszędzie! Na przykład ja mam ze sobą zapalniczkę…o tu… - to mówiąc zaczął szperać w kieszeniach długiego płaszcza. Po kolei wyjmował na stół różne rzeczy: klucz, lusterko, pompkę do roweru, drzewko Bonsai, telefon komórkowy, przenośne DVD, gaśnicę, kota (który od razu przerażony uciekł do Greka) i wreszcie ostatecznie małą fioletową zapalniczkę. Chwycił kilka suchych gałązek z opału, który został wcześniej zebrany dla innych gości hotelu i obłożył nimi zdradzieckie mięso. Podpalił i czekał, na to co się stanie. Drewienko po chwili doszczętnie spłonęło, natomiast Kiełbaska została zimna i nietknięta oprócz napisu, który głosił „HAHA BEKA Z TYPA XDD". Francis oklapł i usiadł powrotem na swoim miejscu.

- Tylko żar z Grilla Przeznaczenia jest w stanie spalić ten szamański wyrób masarski. Wielu próbowało różnymi metodami, jednak żadna nie przynosiła skutku.

- A jaką mamy pewność, że akurat tam, całość się dopełni? – zapytał Ludwig.

- Właściwie żadnej – przyznał Zwingli – możemy jedynie mieć nadzieje, że ogień za pomocą którego powstała ta Kiełbaska będzie w stanie ją również zniszczyć.

- Ale w zasadzie, to z jakiej racji my mamy niszczyć tę Kiełbaskę? Nie możemy wykorzystać jej dla własnych celów?

- Nie – wtrącił Honda – z pozoru, jest to zwykła Kiełbaska, jednak drzemie w niej moc tak potężna, jakiej żaden z Was sobie nie wyobrażał, a jakiej Ivan jest doskonale świadomy. W dodatku głupim jest myślenie, że to Ty wykorzystasz ją do własnych celów. To Ona, wykorzysta Ciebie. Bo czyżby to nie Twój ród, Francuzie, przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze?

Bonnefoy milczał. Zmierzył jedynie wściekłym i urażonym wzrokiem Japończyka. Natomiast Feliks, chyba jako jedyny ze zgromadzonych nie znał historii Kiełbasek i Francuzów, toteż totalnie się o nią zapytał. Francis nadal milczał. Nie miał zamiaru przyznać błędu własnym rodakom. Zamiast niego, odezwał się Vash.

- Braginsky przekazał dziewięć Kiełbasek dziewięciu francuskim władcom. Jak wcześniej było wspomniane, miały one służyć gwarancji wsparcia podczas kryzysu, jednak oni nie mogli się powstrzymać. Albo siła Kiełbasek była za wielka, albo oni byli zbyt chciwi, ale każdy swoją zjadł.

- I pewnie wtedy Kiełbaski totalnie przejęły nad nimi kontrolę a oni jakby stali się generalnie Upiorami Kiełbasek, nie? – dociekał Łukasiewicz .

- Ależ nie! Ale dostali takiej niestrawności, że spędzili potem długie i niekoniecznie przyjemne godziny w toalecie – dokończył spokojnie Szwajcar.

- A co z resztą Kiełbasek? – spytał nagle Artur – to jest na przykład z tym greckimi. Nie można by było ich użyć do pomocy w zniszczeniu tej jednej?

- Oobaawiiaam siię, żee niee bęędziee too moożliiwee. – odparł Heracles – weedłuug iinfoormaacjii zaasłyyszaanyych z czaasóów meegoo oojcaa i dziaadaa, oonee róównieeż zaagiinęęłyy poodczaas Wiieelkiieej Biitwyy o Hoonoor…

- Jakie zaginęły?! – nagle ni stąd ni zowąd ozwał się piskliwy głos – one skończyły dokładnie tak samo, jak te francuskie!

Dopiero po chwili do obecnych dotarło, że ten glos należał do szarego kota leżącego na kolanach Greka. Mruczek aktualnie stał na kolanach swego pana i patrzył na niego z lekka oburzonym wzrokiem.

- To…to gada? – spytał Ludwig.

- Nie! Tańczy i śpiewa, a czasem nawet ściany maluje! Jasne, że gada! I to nie 'to' tylko 'on', okej?!

- Tak tak – odparł blondyn nadal przypatrując się z uwagą.

- Too Geeneeraał. – zaczął Karpusi – ii noo…oon jest geeneeraałeem, moojeej koociieej aarmii.

- Możecie łaskawie skończycie te swoje pogaduszki? Mamy Kiełbaskę do zniszczenia, helloł! – odezwał się Kirkland, a po chwili namysłu dodał – a te szwajcarskie?

- Nie da rady. Zostały ususzone na kabanosy i każda jest przechowywana w naszych krainach, gdzie strzegą, aby wszystko było piękne, pachnące i smaczne.

- Rozumiem. Czyli naszym ostatnim rożnem ratunku jest misja do Grilla Przeznaczenia…

- Właśnie. Czy wśród tutaj obecnych jest ktoś, kto byłby w stanie podjąć się tego zadania? Kto byłby gotowy wziąć na swoje barki i żołądki ten ciężar? – zapytał Zwingli, ale odpowiedzi nie otrzymał. Cisza zapadła. Słychać było nawet bzyczenie i ciche łupnięcie muchy który wyrżnęła w ścianę. Wreszcie, ktoś się odezwał.

- To…jakby może totalnie ja? Wezmę tę jakby Kiełbaskę i zaniosę tam, choć generalnie nie znam drogi.

- Liczyłem na Ciebie, młody Łukasiewiczu – ozwał się Szwajcar uśmiechając się dobrodusznie – i na Ciebie również, Torisie.

Po jego słowach, otworzyła się szafa i z jękiem wylazł niej szczupły brunet, który powoli podszedł do światła i pokazał się zgromadzonym.

- Od jak dawna pan wiedział…?

- Od kiedy tylko wbiegłeś do tej szafy na chama, trzaskając drzwiami na samym początku narady – zaśmiał się Vash.

- A więc to Ty pójdziesz, Feliksie? Z chęcią, będę Ci towarzyszył ze swoją magią. Będę Cię wspierał, jako Twój długoletni przyjaciel – przerwał im Artur.

- Ja także pójdę! – wtrącił Kiku – razem ze mną i moją kataną, wszelki nieprzyjaciel będzie Ci niestraszny!

- Wybiorę się również! – dodał Ludwig – masz, magię, broń białą to i broń palna Ci się może przydać!

- Too skooroo taak, too myy też póójdzieemyy – dorzucił Heracles przy akompaniamencie głośnego miauknięcia Generała.

- Ooo…szykuje się niezła wyprawa, to i mnie nie może zabraknąć – wykrzyknął Francis – przyda Ci się moja obecność, żeby nie rozpraszały Cię przypadkiem dzikie tłumy fanek. Wezmę je na siebie.

- MY TEŻ PÓJDZIEMY! – znikąd odezwały się jednocześnie dwa głosy, a zaraz po nich słychać było huk spadających kartonów. Po chwili w świetle pojawiły się dwie, bardzo do siebie podobne postacie – NIE ZOSTAWIMY CIĘ, KUZYNKU!

Wszystkie oczy, skierowały się w ich kierunku.

- Kim…wy…w ogóle..jesteście? – zapytał Szwajcar unosząc jedną brew.

- Feliciano…

- …i Romano Vargas – przedstawili się.

- Generalnie totalnie genialnie! – wykrzyknął uradowany Feliks – czyli jutro jakby będziemy już mogli totalnie wyruszyć?

- Tak – zgodził się Zwingli – zabierz teraz Kiełbaskę, a jutro…ZARAZ! GDZIE ONA JEST?!

Przytłaczająca cisza zapadła w pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy wpatrywali się z napięciem w pusty stół na samym środku, gdy nagle usłyszeli donośne beknięcie. Wzrok wszystkich padł na Gilberta, który aktualnie coraz bardziej się czerwieniąc przyglądał się martwej musze na podłodze.

- Gilbert…? – zapytał Kirkland – coś Ty najlepszego zrobił?!

- Przecież wiecie, że mam potworną słabość do wszelkich kiełbasek. A ta była wyjątkowo zagilbiście pyszna… - rozmarzył się. Jednak po chwili, jego twarz stężała, a on złapał się za brzuch – przepraszam na chwilkę – i wybiegł z piwnicy.

- Czyli to jakby totalnie koniec, nie? – ciszę przerwał Łukasiewcz.

- Tak, młody Feliksie. To jakby totalnie koniec – potwierdził Zwingli.

- No to Toris! Wsiadajmy na mojego jakby kucyka i generalnie patatajajmy do totalnie najbliższej piaskownicy. Muszę Ci coś totalnie pokazać! – powiedziawszy to, blondyn złapał bruneta za nadgarstek i wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

A za nimi słychać już było tylko wesołe wołanie „GRABKI!".


End file.
